Grown Up
by Spectral Angel
Summary: Danny and Sam are all grown up now. Their married and have a son, Darry Fenton. Darry, after being assigned a Heritage project finds something out that he shouldn't have. Now he's upset, angry and confused. But how would you feel if your Dad saved the universe? Phantom Planet does happen but Danny's secret is not revealed. Generally stays within the DP universe besides that.
1. Chapter 1

Spectral Angel: Hi! *Waves*

Danny Muse: Okay, you got your 5 seconds of fame, I'm pretty sure the readers would like to hear the story.

Spectral Angel: Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there. This is my first story. So please review! Oh! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to... *Drums play* Arette! She gave me lot's of ideas for this story! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

20 years after Phantom Planet

RIIIINNNNGGG! "YES!" A kid with raven black hair and electric green eyes, pumps his fist in the air. "Lizzy! It's Friday!" You maybe confused on what's going on. See, my name is Darry. I'm the only kid of Danny and Sam Fenton. Oh, and that's Lizzy. She's been my best friend since kindergarten. Her real name is Elizabeth but, call her that and your dead meat.

"Yo, Darry! Come on, I want to go home already!" Lizzy yelled.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I run over to Lizzy, (Even though that's against the rules) and we walk down the halls together.

"So, did you hear about the Heritage project?" Lizzy asked me.

"There's a Heritage project?" Oh, great. What a way to ruin a weekend.

"Yup. I'm just going to ask my Mom about it." Lizzy replied. "What about you?"

"Eh, I'll ask my Dad." I said. "He usually helps me anyways."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" Lizzy turned right while I turned left towards my house. I live in a giant reddish-brown house with a giant neon sign at the top that practically screamed 'abnormal'. My Dad says it was my grandparents house before they died. I miss them a lot. Grandpa Jack died when I was 8 and Grandma Maddie died when I was 9. Oh, there's the door.

"Knock, knock!" I knocked on the door. Please answer, please answer I mentally pleaded. The door creaked open. Yes!

"Hello?" My Dad said. Then he sees me. "Oh, Darry it's just you."

"Were you expecting somebody?" I reply

"No. Come in." My Dad said.

I walk in and sit on the couch. "So, umm Dad."

"Yes?"

"Well we have a er, Heritage Project and I was wondering if you could help me." I said.

"Sure. I'll be right back." My Dad leaves the room and comes back with a book. He hands it too me. "Here. Our Family history is in there." My Dad walks out of the room. I look at the book's cover and realize it's not our Family History book. It was Sam's old journal.


	2. Chapter 2

Spectral Angel: I couldn't resist...

Danny Muse: Yup, your not seeing things. Spectral Angel decided to update twice in one day.

Spectral Angel: Yeah. I was bored. So I updated. I dedicate this chapter too... *Drums play* VideoGamingFreak1213! I love her story Forgotten Angel!

Both: On with the show! Er, story!

* * *

The Journal

"Dad! Wait!" Oh no. He's already gone. Well, I guess I could read the journal, right? Nobody ever told me to never read any journals that are around the house, so I guess it's okay. Right? Right. I lift open the dark purple cover to the first page. Here goes nothing.

March 1st, 2004

Yeah, Boxy's getting on my nerves. This is like the 50th time we've sent him back to the Ghost Zone! How does he even get out anyways? He's the most pathetic of ALL the ghosts and yet, he gets out the most frequently! What's up with that? Danny's exhausted, he's been Phantom all day. I hope he gets some sleep tonight. Even a little bit. Oh no, my mom's wanting me to try on another pink dress. She says it'll make me look more "lady like". Why can't they accept me for who I am! Oops. I'm ranting. Bye.

-Sam

* * *

Wait a minute. This made absolutely NO sense! Danny has been Phantom all day? Nu-uh. That can't be right. Typo maybe?

"ARRRGGGG!" You think reading my mom's journal would help me understand her past, not cause more questions!

"Darry are you alright in there?" My Mom said. Footsteps got louder as she approaches the living room. Think Darry, think! She can't see you reading her journal, hide it! I scramble to find a hiding place. Seconds before she walks in I stuff it behind one of the blue couch pillows.

"I'm alright, Mom. Just frustrated 'cause I can't figure out this Heritage project." I replied.

"Heritage Project? I know you have an ancestor named John Fenton Nightingale. (A/N: That's why this Chapter is dedicated to you VGF.) That's all though."

"Thanks, Mom." She walked off.

I need more time to figure this out. What secrets does this journal hold? And what does my family have to do with Danny Phantom?

* * *

Spectral Angel: Hey, I apologize for leaving you at a cliffy last chapter. I hate cliffhangers. So I posted another chapter. Happy now?

Danny Muse: Very.

Peace Out! -Spectral Angel


End file.
